


神秘虫 Instead

by PEACH_Q



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACH_Q/pseuds/PEACH_Q





	神秘虫 Instead

Peter总是觉得愧对于Quentin。他必须得承认，在他眼里，Quentin是另一个人——Tony——的影子。因为他们是那么像，就连信息素都惊人的相似：Quentin的是葡萄酒，Tony的是朗姆酒。唯一能把他们区别开的，只有眼睛。Peter知道，Quentin也明白了这一点。

他一边觉得抱歉，一边又无法自拔的、疯狂的渴望着与Quentin的接触，即便Peter非常清楚，他们完全不同。他们维持着这种诡异的关系，在他知道Quentin的真实身份以前。

*****

Peter站在大街上，四周是熙攘的人群。他试着伸出手去触碰他们——不出所料，手从身体里穿了过去，泛起一片蓝色的涟漪。他现在非常确定，自己处在Quentin的幻境中。

蜘蛛感应疯狂地尖啸，Peter猛地转过身。有一瞬间，他以为看到了那个熟悉的人——一样的轮廓和深邃的眼窝。他的心跳骤然加快，即使知道这一切都是假的。但当他们对上眼时，Peter就知道，那不是他。

是Quentin。他下意识地后退一步，耳边突然响起一阵风声，四周的景色飞快地变化。当Peter回过神来时，他站在一条黑色的死胡同里，身边一个人也没有。

他警觉地四处张望。身后突然传来一股力，把他推到了墙上。Peter反手抓住Quentin的手腕，用力扭转手臂，卸下他的力道，迫使他松手，然后转过身一拳打到Quentin的脸上。“你骗了我。”他的嘴唇颤抖着，“我真不敢相信，我那么相信你，你骗了我。你可真是个坏人。”

Quentin直起身，漫不经心地抹去嘴角的血迹：“是的，我是。既然你知道了，我不介意坏的彻底一点。”他的周围开始弥漫起绿色的烟雾。Peter感觉浑身发软，只能扶着墙站稳。他想问那是什么，Quentin好像看穿了他的想法，声音里带着似有似无的笑意：“别担心，只是能让你听话一些的气体。”说着，再次把Peter推到了墙上。

Quentin的手在他的腰上摸索着，找到了连体衣的拉链，一把拉了下来。皮肤骤然接触到微凉的空气，Peter忍不住瑟缩了一下。Quentin把他的衣服褪到脚踝，同时不动声色地加深着信息素的浓度，撩拨着Peter的神经。“嘿，等等——”Peter喘着粗气，努力挣扎，“你不能这样。”

“这里是我的幻境，我就是这里的主人，想干什么都可以。比如这个——”Quentin打了个响指，蛛网发射器喷出的网把Peter的手紧紧捆在一起，并举过头顶。Peter尝试着动了动手腕，发现这根本是无用的挣扎——他现在有些后悔把蛛网设计的这么牢固。

Quentin仔细端详着眼前这具年轻的身体，低下头吸吮着Peter的脊背，直到那里留下一个深红的印记。他的手指摩挲着Peter后颈的腺体，然后一路往下，滑过凸起的蝴蝶骨，滑过线条漂亮的后腰，最后停在了股缝处，指尖在两股间浅浅地戳刺。

这下就算是傻子也知道他想干嘛了。Peter想阻止他，开口却只能发出模糊不清的呜咽。手指慢慢地进入了窄小的穴口，略显粗糙的皮肤让Peter浑身发颤。因为他不在发情期，里面没有分泌出太多的体液，更让这场刚刚开始的性爱显得像一场酷刑。

Quentin不断地扩张着敏感的内壁，另一只手向上摸到了少年人小巧的乳尖。他重重地用指腹按压着乳头，用指甲抠挖着乳孔，直到它们像成熟的浆果一样沉甸甸地挂在白皙的胸膛上，细微的风吹过都能给它们的主人带来快感。

这样的刺激让Peter的性器在没有任何接触的情况下站了起来，马眼不停地淌着眼泪，后穴也流出了淫液，顺着大腿内侧滴到地上。“蜘蛛侠果然在各个方面都很棒啊。”Quentin凑近他的耳边，热气打在他的耳朵上，满意地看着Peter的耳尖变得通红。

天知道Peter现在多想照着Quentin那张自大的脸再来一拳，但他还是控制住了自己的情绪，强装镇定地说：“你的目的达到了，Beck。如果你是想要羞辱我，这些已经足够了。”

“啊，是的，”Quentin抽出了手指。还没等Peter松口气，随即身后传来拉链的声音，一个更大更热的东西抵上了那个一张一合的小口：“但我要的可不止是这些。你知道的，没有人会愿意被当成替代品。”最后几个字几乎是咬着牙挤出来的。随着这句话，那根性器缓慢又不容拒绝地压进了还远未被开发好的小口。

Pete仰起头发出无声地尖叫，细白的手指紧紧攥在一起，挺立的阴茎都因为剧烈的痛感软了下去，后穴蠕动着想要排出异物，却只是让性器进入的更坚定。那东西实在太大了，他几乎能感受到上面跳动的青筋。

Quentin伸出手抚慰Peter的性器，有技巧的揉着底端的两个小球，想让他的身体不要那么紧绷。“放松点kid，我不想弄伤你——要知道，我可是很喜欢你的。”Quentin扒开他的臀瓣，看着那张粉色的小嘴一点点吞下自己的性器，手指揉捏着臀，欣赏着原本白皙的臀肉上逐渐布满深红的指印。

“哈，你喜欢我？”Peter喘着气，音调里饱含着嘲笑的语气，“被一个喜欢我的人在幻境里强暴，我可真是高兴啊。”Quentin没有答话，只是进入的速度猛然加快，逼得Peter说不了话，只能发出带着小奶音的哭腔。

完全进入Peter的身体后，Quentin等了一会儿，看到他颤抖的身体平静下来，才掐着他的腰缓慢地挺动起来。Peter像是完全迷糊了，完全不压抑自己的信息素，空气中爆开了一股浓郁的甜橙味儿。他的腿也在发软，如果不是Quentin揽着他的腰，他早就跪到地上了。“站好了，别乱动。有这么想让我抱着？”他拍拍Peter的屁股，嘴角上挑地看着他羞愤地努力站稳。

Peter觉得自己很不对劲。他好像融化了一样，意识模糊起来，感受不到除了在身体里的阴茎之外的任何东西，甬道在男人的顶弄下发出噗嗤的声音。他进入了诱导发情期。Quentin看着原本那样坚强的男孩在自己的信息素里逐渐软下腰，全身泛起水蜜桃一样诱人的潮红，几乎有一种变态的得意。

当Quentin顶到某一个点的时后，他感觉到Peter的身体僵住了，喉咙深处发出意义不明的呜咽。他心下了然，叼住Peter的腺体，牙齿刺破柔软的皮肤，性器每次进入都直奔着那个点，还会恶劣地抵着那里碾磨。Peter咬着下唇不让自己开口，眼里却不受控制地积满了泪，不知是因为快感还是恐惧。发现泪水流了出来，他赶紧闭上眼睛，不想让Quentin看见。

“你哭了，Peter。”他还是发现了。“你是不喜欢这个姿势吗？”Peter摇头，却被男人恶意曲解，“站着是挺累的，我可不希望我的宝贝累着。”他还没来得及抗议，眼前突然一阵天旋地转，背狠狠地磕在了地上，Peter忍不住蜷起了身子。

Quentin拉开他的腿架在肩上，握住Peter的脚踝，再一次插了进去，开始大开大合地冲撞。Peter的眼泪掉的更厉害了，顺着鬓角流进头发，口齿不清地哼哼着，但始终不愿意开口，只是小声抽泣着。Quentin也不强迫他，侧过头去吻了吻他的小腿，加快了速度。

他的性器突然擦过了一道微小的缝隙，他知道，那是Peter的生殖腔。他发了狠地撞击着那一处，嘴唇在他的胸膛上吮吸着，留下一个个青紫的吻痕，缝隙随着他的动作逐渐扩大。Peter感受到自己的下腹酸涨的不行，快感海浪一样冲刷着他，视线像蒙了一层雾似的模糊不清，性器涨的发痛，一下一下地打在小腹上。他口齿不清地哼哼着，穴口讨好一般紧紧咬着Quentin的阴茎。

Quentin深吸一口气，拨开Peter额前汗湿的刘海。他还是闭着眼睛，眼角是还未干涸的泪痕。Quentin只感受到一股无名的怒气，他扯着Peter的头发迫使他睁开眼，蓝灰色的眼睛直直地注视着他，各种说不清道不明的情绪越长越烈：“我们都知道你把我当作谁，平时我可以一点都不在乎。”他像是发了疯似的抽插，Peter发出了哭泣一般的呻吟，腿无力地蹬着，被Quentin死死地抓住。

“但是现在，我要你看清楚，”他俯下身，把腿压到Peter胸前，“到底是谁在干你。”他猛地一挺，性器闯进了Peter的生殖腔。“轻、轻点——”Peter像是受不了了，甬道痉挛着收紧，性器喷出一股浓精，有几滴还落到了脸上。生殖腔的深处也因为他的高潮，滑出一股水液，浇在Quentin的性器顶端。

在高潮的余韵中，Peter恍惚间听到了一串脚步声。他费力的扭过头，在看到那张熟悉的面孔时，瞳孔猛地缩小。“你在干什么，kid？”Tony站在那里，像是不敢相信发生了什么，眉头紧紧皱着，声音里是Peter不敢去想的、隐约的愤怒。

Peter不知道该说些什么。他想让Tony走开，不要看到这样的自己，又想让他多留下一会儿，不要再次抛下自己。他的嘴唇开开合合，最后被Quentin操的从唇间溢出支离破碎的呻吟。Quentin像是没有看见Tony，还是我行我素地动作着。让别人看着自己被操，尤其是被自己的暗恋对象看着，Peter感到羞耻难堪，甬道不停收缩着溢出汁水，把Quentin吸的头皮发麻。

“Mr.Beck、别顶了……求你停下来……”在Tony的注视下，Peter崩溃了一般放声大哭，所有从前的尊严和骄傲都被抛在脑后。Quentin掐着他的膝窝操进了生殖腔的最深处，没有任何停顿地又抽了出来，把Peter逼得啜泣着求饶也没有任何怜惜。

过了很久，久到Peter的视线里不停地闪着白光，嗓子也哭哑了，Quentin终于停了下来。Peter惊恐地发现，埋在自己生殖腔里的性器正在胀大。他拼了命地反抗，但总是被Quentin轻而易举地制服。“你逃不掉的。”他在Peter耳边温柔地说，把他的头按到自己肩上，露出布满齿痕的腺体，狠狠咬了上去。就在这时，Peter生殖腔里的结膨胀到了最大，将他们紧密的锁在了一起。

四周的景象潮水一般退去，黑暗、墙壁和Tony，所有的东西都消失了。他们在一间地下室里，昏暗的白炽灯发着白光。Peter许久才缓过神来。当他感受到自己身体里的结时，才意识到，他永远无法摆脱Quentin了。

空气里，辛辣的酒味和甜橙的味道交融在一起。Peter愣了一会儿，慢慢凑近男人，仔细的嗅着他身上的味道，然后颓然地躺在地板上。是葡萄酒味的。Peter迷迷糊糊地想，这味道一点也不像朗姆酒。


End file.
